Solo una noche
by Kishuu Arashi
Summary: Syaoran y sakura llegan al pais del amor...sakura se siente atraida por syaoran..y el por ella pero no aterevn a decirselo..pero podra una sola noche cambiar esa situacion para convertirse en un solo ser? S ´ S lemon


Solo una noche…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Syaoran y sakura abrieron los ojos sorprendidos estaban en el pais del amor..lugar caracterizado porke todas las personas tenian pareja…Kurogane y Fye se habian separado de ellos cayendo en otro lado del pais…Syaoran miro a sakura quien ya tenia casi todas las plumas y ya se sentia iwal de jovial que siempre…el joven de ojos cafes no pudo evitar ver a sakura tan detenidamente…aunque ella no lo recordaba, las palabras de afecto y las demostraciones eran suficientes para el…siguió observando a sakura mirando cada parte de su cuerpo…sus pekeñas piernas..su hermosa cintura, tan perfecta como si un escultor la hubiera hecho…y llego a los pechos de la joven…realmente tenia curiosidad por saber como eran realmente…que sabor tenian…, decidio no pensar mas y se rasco la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos…ella era la princesa y el un arqueologo…

Sakura miro a su compañero rascarse la cabeza…eso provoco una pekeña risa en la joven de ojos esmeraldas, kien se kedaba mirandolo detenidamente…Syaoran habia estado con ella en todas las situaciones…y por alguna razon sabia que algo pasaba…porke en el espacio vacio de su corazon estaba creciendoalgo por Syaoran…se sonrojo mientras miraba el cuerpo de Syaoran con ropa…ese torse bien formado…esa mirada…siguió bajando hasta toparse con la entrepierna de syaoran..la joven movio la cabeza para todos lados y se olvido de ese pensamiento…" _Porque no puedo decirle que me gusta…"_ suspiro y le tomo la mano, ante la sorpresa del joven…, el miro a la hermosa chika ke con una dulce voz prosigio.." _Syaoran vamos a la ciudad…quiero conocerla…" , _el no pudo negarse y llevo a la hermosa sakura rumbo a la ciudad de los enamorados…

La ciudad era magnifica…todo decorado con corazones y rojo..habia rojo por todos lados…y por sector ke se paba , sector ke habian parejas demostrandose su amor…Sakura se sonrojaba cuando veia a esas parejas y esperaba que Syaoran y ella alguna vez tuvieran algo…pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer…tenia que tomar la iniciativa…_pero como" _se decia ella, mientras su compañero trataba de conseguir alguna información sobre el paradero de las plumas de sakura…

"_Syaoran-kun toy cansada…podemos buscar un lugar para dormir…porfavor…"_ la joven ojiverde miro a su acompañante quien se veia fatigado…pero aun asi se veia wapo…muy wapo…el joven Syaoran noto la mirada de la princesa y se sonrojo…la princesa volvio a insistir…" _y bien…".._Syaoran se acerco a ella y le tomo nuevamete la mano diciendole con ternura " _vamos a buscar un lugar sakura…"_

Llegaron al hotel "Romeo y Julieta"…el mas prestigioso del pais del amor…Syaoran abrio la puerta principal e invito a su acompañante ke pasara…la recepcion era enorme..estaba llena de rojo y de parejas…syaoran ante eso trago saliva y se dirigio a la recepcion…donde una hermosa joven de cabello café les esperaba..

"_Hola soy nakuru Akizuki n,n mucho gusto y bienvenidos al hotel R + J_…"(Nakuru aparece en la tercera temporada de CCS)…syaoran sonrio y prosigio…" _Una habitación para cada uno porfavor…" _digo tragando saliva a lo ke la joven se rio a carcajadas_…" señor entonces porke vino a este pais? Aki por ser el pais del amor…solo tenemos un cuarto por 2 personas…y la cama es matrimonial…kiere tomarla?"_…Syaoran se sonrojo fuertemente, el solo hecho de ke estaria con sakura en un cuarto le lleno de felcidad y vergüenza..peor no le kedo de otra…sakura estaba cansada.. " _Oki dame una habitación porfavor…",_ la joven accedio y le paso el cuarto 14…Syaoran se acerco a sakura, quien obserbaba una pileta con un cupido de san valentin…, se volteo al sentir el roce de la mano de Syaoran con la suya…"_ya nos vamos?".._syaoran sonrio y se metieron al asensor…syaoran e habia explicado la situación y ke no se preocupara ke el dormiria en el piso…sakura no lo miraba…solo pensaba que esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo ke sentia…

El cuarto era hermoso definitivamente…las paredes eran de color rosa y las cortinas de un rojo carmin…el respaldo de la cama tenia forma de corazon..y la cama tambien….syaoran trago saliva y miro a sakura_…" princesa es hora de ke se duerma..estare afuera…"_…se prosedia a retirar cuando la joven princesa se pone en frente de el con una calida sonrisa…"_no te vayas Syaoran-kun…no me dejes sola…yo…yo…siento algo muy fuerte por ti…kedate conmigo…amame…porfavor_…"…syaoran se sonrojo al oir a la princesa..ella se le estab ofreciendo porke ella lo amaba…el tambien sentia un gran amor por ella pero sus diferencias culturales siempre serian una interposición entre ambos…Syaoran se alejo de ella con cuidado y prosigio… "_No kiero princesa..disculpame…yo…_"..la joven princesa no aguanto mas…se abrio la parte de arriba de su blusa (o como se llame eso xD) dejando expuesto unos hermosos senos cubiertos con un pekeño brasier de encajes…"_es ke acaso no me quieres…" se_ decia mientras dejaba caer la blusa y procedia a kitarse el brasier…syoarn estaba atonito..akella mujer era realmente hermosa…trataba de contenerse pero cuando sakura dejo caer el brasier no tuvo control…rapidamente se avalanzo sobre ella y la beso con una furia apasionada y salvaje…sakura no se kedo atrás y con fervor beso los labios de su Syaoran…con sus pekeñas manos empezo a enredarse en los cabellos de su amado…mientras el besaba su cuerpo…su cuello…y sus senos..los cuales se pusieron erectos y eran de un hermoso color rosa palido…

"_princesa sakura…en serio kiere esto_…" se dijo mirandose a la joven..ella sonrio y se acosto en la cama desnudandse completamente…"que crees tu" dijo ella seductoramente…Syaoran sintio como el bulto en su pantalón necesitaba salir..lo deseaba enormemente y el hecho de que sakura estuviera alli era mas ke suficiente.., se desvistió rapido mostrandole su erecto miembro a sakura…ella se sonrojo al verlo..pero aun mas cuando el se avalanzo sobre ella…el estab encima de ella ahora…tomo a su amada y empezo a recorrer el cuerpo con sus labios…su oreja..su cuello…cada paso ke daba hacia ke sakura gimiera mas y mas…siguió bajando hasta llegar a la parte en ke el vientre pierde su nombre…el podia oler akella fragancia..ke era tan dulce como la miel…con cuidado separo las piernas de la princesa y empezo a pasar la lengua por el clítoris de la princesa…succionandolo con fuerza….

La princesa podia sentir todas esas sensaciones fluyendo por su cuerpo…la manera en ke Syaoran la estaba poseyendo le encantaba…sus movimientos fueron mas rapidos..haciendo ke sakura llegara a su primer orgasmo….la pobre respiro fatigada haciendo recuerdo de lo ke habia pasado hace un rato…, Syaoran se acerco y la miro a los ojos sorniendoe…"_te amo…"_ le dijo el..ella estaba feliz..´por fin lo habia logrado…"y yo a ti..syaoran…"..el kedo sorpendido…ya no usaba el termino "KUN" para referirse a el…Syaoran abrio con cuidado lad piernas de su amante dejando el miembro de el en la entrada de ella…volvio a mirarla a los ojos y vio el nerviosismo de la princesa_…" quieres ke me detenga sakura?"_..le dijo con una voz seductora ke no podia evitar…ella sonrio y cerro los ojos abriendose un poco mas…syaoran sabia ke esto le doleria asi ke iba a hacerlo de una manea rapida…puso sus manos en la cintura de sakura y de un solo golpe rompio akella barrera pura e inocente haciendo ke la princesa emitiera un grito de dolor ke fue callado con un beso de su parte…, ella le miro a los ojos sonriendole…ella se habia entregado a akel joven…ke ella sabia ke lo amaba…syaoran tomo las manos de sakura y empezo a embestirla fuertemente..sabia k la princesa era novata pero su exitacion era tan grande ke no podia evitarlo..entro y salio con fuerza del cuerpo de su amante…haciendo ke ella se arkerara por el placer ke estaba experimentando…"_Syaoran vamos…ahh…ahh..AHHH!"_ dijo ella mientras obtenia su segundo orgasmo…y Syaoran un se kedaba atrás…mientras la embestia sentia como el interior de sakura era angosto…lo ke hacia ke las paredes de su vagina presionaran su erecto miembro…ambos amantes se movian juntos..eran uno solo…por fin habian unido sus cuerpos de una manera tan especial…syaoran no pudo mas y vrtio semen dentro de su amada sakura

Ambos amantes kedaron en silencio…syaoran se acosto al lado de sakura y ella se acurruco en su pecho…y se kedo dormida…syaoran sonreia al verla…y escucho como decia su nombre…"_te amo Syaoran_…" , el sonrio y ambos se kedaron dormidos…no olvidarian jamas esa primera noche…

Al dia siguiente ambos jóvenes se lenataron de la habitación…estaban fatigados por toda la accion de la noche…syaoran volteo y vio a sakura ya levantada y vestida…el sonrio y prosiguió a vestirse pero no sin antes besar a su amada_…"mi amor ya es hora de juntarnos con los chikos verdad…"._.la joven volteo y lo beso en los labios.."_esto no se keda asi…Syaoran_…"..ambos sonrieron, bajaron a la recepcion y entregaron la llave…

"_Hey Syaoran donde carajo se habian metido!"_ dijo la voz de un ninja…"_lo ke pasa es ke kuro-pon estaba celoso )_" dijo una pekeña figurita parecida a un bollo blanco…" _ya nos vamos bollo? Aki no habia plumas…"_…fe prosigio…"_bueno no se keden callado ya nos vamos nn"._.sakura tomo de la mano a Syaoran y mokona dijo su ritual.."_puu nos vamos con mokon modoki!".._

Desaparecen pero los recuerdos seguiran ahí…en ese pais…donde el amor pudo mas ke las diferencias sociales…

Fin

N/A: ay ke estaba ocioa no sabia ke escribir..pss espero les guste y dejen reviewes XD!


End file.
